Right Here With You
by happyeverafter72
Summary: Post s2. Gene finds that he simply cannot run away from what he has done and what he feels. If only he could find a supportive hand to hold..............
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Barriers

Run.

He should run and he knew it. Only scum shot police officers and they were always caught.

But something was holding him back. Just the thought of Alex lying in a hospital bed was stopping Gene from running.

And yet, at the same time he couldn't bring himself to visit her. He was too scared of what he might find. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

He'd spent the past 3 nights in Alex's flat, unable to get a decent sleep. Everything made him think if her when he was awake, and when he tried to sleep all he could see was Alex hitting the ground after the bullet penetrated her stomach.

As a result he was currently slumped on Alex's sofa, extremely hung over and feeling like utter shit.

* * *

It was 12 o'clock and somehow Gene had made it to the hospital. He flashed his badge at the front desk and asked where Alex was.

When he entered the ward, he saw there was a nurse by Alex's bed. " 'ow is she?" he grunted at the nurse.

"She's stable" the nurse replied, evidently trying not to seem too repulsed by his appearance. "Who are you?"

"DCI Gene Hunt" he muttered back. "She's me DI."

"I'm sure she's glad you're here" the nurse said comfortingly. "You should try talking to her. They can hear you sometimes."

With that she left.

Slowly, Gene sat down on the edge of Alex's bed. "Bloody 'ell, Bols. You gave us a right scare" he said, trying to sound normal. It didn't work.

While he tried to think of something else to say, he took Alex's hand in his. "I've been a bloody idiot, Bolly" he mumbled. "If I'd just be honest with yer it wouldn't 'ave 'appened. I'm such a bloody coward!"

He couldn't think straight. Why couldn't he just talk to her properly? He was right, he was a coward. The only time he could her hand was when she was unconscious. The only girl he'd ever truly loved, and he couldn't tell her.

He glanced up at the clock – nearly 3pm.

He got up and leaned over Alex, gently stroking her cheek. "Just wake up, Alex" he pleaded.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered "Love you, Bolly knickers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Making a connection

Alex opened her eyes when she heard Gene's voice.

He wasn't there.

But it had felt so real. She heard him so clearly and felt his lips brush her forehead. There had been a definite, tangible connection. And now, there was nothing.

An intense pain seared through her body and she sobbed openly. Not just because that tiny connection was lost, but because she had never fully connected with Gene.

She tucked her knees up to her chest and rolled onto her side, squeezing her eyes shut. Gene's face was all she could see. She felt hot tears spill down her cheeks.

"I love you too" she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Many hours later, Alex was still sobbing. She had run out of tears long ago and her sobs were making her shake.

She heard footsteps approaching, so she opened her eyes. It was a nurse.

"How are you feeling today, Alex?" the nurse asked.

"Ok" Alex mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really" Alex responded, hoping the nurse would leave.

She didn't. "It might help if you tell me" she persisted. "What's all this about?"

"There's this guy" Alex began. "And I think I've lost him." She could feel herself starting to cry again.

"You shouldn't just give up" the nurse encouraged her. "Tell me more about him."

"He was a sexist git. But he saw me differently, I could tell" Alex said dreamily. "He used to give me these lingering looks when he thought no one was watching. He was really protective of me, but in an unobvious way. And whenever we touched, even lightly, it sent shivers down my spine."

"Well, it sounds to me as though you're very lucky" the nurse said. "Don't give up hope. You'll find a way back to him, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I hope so" Alex murmured to herself as the nurse walked away. "But how?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone was itching for the next chapter, so here it is. I just want to apologise for the fact that the suffering is continuing. It gets more happy in the next chapter. Promise!**

**Thank you very much for your kind reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Lots of love**

**Holly xxx**

Chapter 3 – Sleeping Beauty

Weeks went past and still Alex did not wake up. Every day Gene went and sat with her in the hospital. Every day he held her hand and talked to her. Every day he wished for her to come back to him.

He was still staying in Alex's flat. It was at the same time very comforting and exquisitely painful. In the daytime he found it was good to surround himself with memories of her. But at night all he could see when he closed his eyes was the moment when he had pulled the trigger. It was in these moments that he wished more than ever that she was there, that he could hold her close and feel her heart beating next to his.

Then, whenever he walked onto the hospital ward he would feel a rush of pain that almost made him gasp. Seeing her lying there, lifeless and unmoving, was the worst punishment of all. His Bolly, so precious and beautiful, and he had put her there.

* * *

5 weeks had passed since the accident. As Gene walked into the hospital he prepared himself for what he was about to see. He knew the route to Alex's ward blindfolded he had walked it so often.

When he got there he went straight to Alex's bedside and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Hello, beautiful" he murmured into her ear.

He took her hand as he sat down. Her pulse was quicker, he knew it so well he could tell instantly.

He looked up at her face. Nothing.

"Well, at least I know you're in there somewhere" he muttered.

The time slipped away almost imperceptibly. Perhaps it was because he now found it easier to find things to say.

When visiting hours were up he said goodbye.

Lightly kissing Alex's hand, he murmured "I'll be back tomorrow, Alex. I promise. You just keep sleeping."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Where there's a will

Just as he promised, Gene was back the next day.

"You actually did what I told you" he murmured as he kissed Alex's forehead. "I always knew you were listening."

As he gazed at her, Alex's eyes fluttered open. "Heard every word you said" she whispered sleepily.

Gene stood in a daze for a moment, seemingly lost in Alex's eyes. Then he leaned over and kissed her again, properly this. It was as wonderful as he had imagined.

He reluctantly broke it off after a few long seconds. This time when he sat down she took his hand. As he searched for the right words, she played with their intertwined fingers.

"I missed you, Bolly" he murmured.

"I missed you too" she whispered back.

* * *

Gene sat quietly for a few minutes while dozens of nurses fussed around Alex. After they were satisfied she was ok they left the pair alone again.

"Did you really mean what you said when I was unconscious?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Every word, love" Gene replied softly.

"Good" Alex smiled through her sudden tears. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She reached up and kissed him again. Without thinking he moved his hands to her waist as her arms snaked around his neck. He held her there for a few minutes, breathing in her divine scent.

He was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear one of the nurses walking up behind. She coughed quietly. "I'm sorry, sir" she said. "Visiting hours are finished."

Gene reluctantly stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart" he told Alex, squeezing her hand gently.

"You'd better" she replied, grinning.

He leaned over and kissed her once more. "I'm right here with you" he murmured. "And I always will be."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Sleepless Again

It was 3 days before Alex was deemed well enough to go home. Gene had tried to leave her flat tidy, but she still noticed traces of his residence.

"You might have got rid of your cigarette butts" she grumbled as she settled herself on the sofa.

"Sorry, princess. I'll be more careful next time" he teased her.

"I could get used to being a princess" she giggled. "Come here."

He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"So, what happens now?" Alex mused.

"Now" Gene replied, "I have to face the music. Get banged up with the rest of the scum."

"Don't say that!" Alex protested. "You're not going to get arrested and you're certainly not scum. It was an accident."

"Still, they're gonna come down on me like a ton o' bricks. You gonna be ok?"

"I won't let that happen. You'll be fine. _We'll _be fine." She particularly emphasized the last part.

* * *

Alex rolled over to look at the clock – 2am. In 5 hours she had to get up for work and she hadn't slept a wink. She got out of bed and slipped her dressing gown on.

"Gene?" she whispered as she walked into the lounge. "Are you awake?"

"Can't sleep either, Bols?" came the reply from the sofa. "Come here. Let's talk."

She switched on the light and went to sit beside Gene. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"I'm worried. About what's going to happen tomorrow." She started to cry softly.

Gene's arms tightened around her as he reassured her "I'll be fine. Don't worry about the Gene Genie."

"It's ok to be scared, you know" she murmured back. "You don't have to pretend."

"I'm scared shitless, Alex" he muttered. "But if you tell anyone, I will have to kill you."

She giggled weakly, taking Gene's hand and squeezing it gently. "It will be ok, though, won't it?" she asked him.

"I don't know, darling. I just don't know" he sighed. "I'm in a mess."

Alex snuggled up to his chest, and they sat quietly for a few minutes, lost in thought.

Alex broke the silence. "Come to bed with me, Gene" she murmured.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon, Alex?" he replied, silently hoping that she didn't think so.

"Not like that!" she laughed. "I just need you with me."

She stood up, retaining his hand in hers. "Please" she whispered.

"Okay" he murmured and kissed her hand.

She led him to the bedroom, releasing his hand when they reached the end of the bed. They slipped under the covers and Gene slid his arms round her waist.

"I love you, Gene" she murmured.

"I love you too, Alex" he whispered into her ear, before dropping a gentle kiss on her neck.

Alex drifted off to sleep listening to Gene's breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick note for this chapter: when Gene walks back into the office, I imagine 'The Land of Make Believe' by Bucks Fizz playing. Simply because Gene is Alex's superman :)**

**Enjoy, my fellow ashies xx**

Chapter 6 – Under Investigation

Gene was the first to wake up in the morning. He rolled onto his side, being careful not to wake Alex. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

He brushed a stray curl of hair from her cheek, marvelling at the soft beauty of her skin. She stirred slightly and curled up tighter. He traced a gentle finger down her arm to her hand, then twined his fingers with hers.

As he looked back at her face he saw that she was waking up.

"Morning, gorgeous" he murmured.

"Morning" she replied sleepily. She stretched her limbs and Gene slipped his arms round her waist. She giggled and kissed him.

"You know what, Bols?" he said.

"What?" she mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

"You're gonna get me through this, sweetheart."

He kissed her and she could feel him smiling.

All eyes turned to Alex and Gene as they walked into the station. Gene wanted so badly to reach out for Alex's hand, but he knew he couldn't. The accusation burned through everyone's eyes.

They made their way to CID, each knowing that Gene's fate in the force would be determined by what met them there.

"Guv. Ma'am" Chris stuttered when he saw them. "You're back."

"Yes, Christopher" Gene replied. "Now, who's in charge of this shambles?"

"I am" Ray announced, striding out of Gene's office. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call D&C right now."

"Because I'm yer DCI. Because Alex knows it was an accident. And because, if you do, you're gonna get my boot up yer arse" Gene spat. "That do ya?"

"You were gone for weeks, Guv! You can't just walk back in 'ere and act like nothing's happened" Ray shouted back, storming out of the room.

Shaz cautiously made her way to Alex's side in the stunned silence that followed. "It's good to 'ave you back, Ma'am" she said, embracing Alex warmly.

"Right, anyone wanna fill us in on what we've missed?" Gene addressed the room in general.

"Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in" a sneering voice came from the office door.

"Oh, fan-bloody-tastic" Gene muttered as he turned round.

"DCI Jim Keats, D&C" the man said flatly. "Shall we take a walk, Gene?"

Gene left the office slowly, Alex following closely behind. She couldn't help but notice Ray's sullen glare as Gene passed him.

Keats led them to his office, where they sat in semi-darkness. Alex reached for Gene's hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at her briefly in thanks.

"You've caused quite a stir, Gene" Keats began. "Maybe the rest of your team are afraid of being shot too."

"Don't you dare!" Alex shouted. "It was an accident. He was trying to protect me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, he's one of the good guys" she said, smiling at Gene.

"It's ok, Bols" Gene muttered through clenched teeth. "He won't listen to a word you say. Don't waste your energy."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to DCI Hunt alone" Keats interjected. "Shut the door on your way out, Alex."

"That's DI Drake to you" she spat.

As she shut the door she felt her heart sink. The walk back to CID took longer than she ever remembered it being before. She tried to immerse herself in work while she waited for Gene to come back. It didn't work, and she fell to clock watching.

Half an hour passed, but it felt like a year.

Finally, she heard footsteps in the corridor. She crossed to the front of her desk as Gene entered the office.

In 3 strides he was beside her, sweeping her off her feet and kissing her in front of the whole team.

"It's ok, Alex" he murmured. "He recognises it was an accident."

"That's fantastic, Gene" she cried, kissing him again.

"Not quite" came Keats' voice from the doorway.

Gene lowered Alex to the floor, keeping his arms tight around her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The commissioner wants me to do a full appraisal of this department and its leader" Keats replied. "I'm gonna bring you down, Hunt."

"You just keep trying, Jim" Gene spat. "You'll never break us."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, it is" Alex cut in. "You just go right on ahead. You'll only make us stronger."

Gene kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into his chest. "Well, I hope you're happy" Keats said sulkily. "It won't last." And he walked out.

"Bloody well showed 'im" Gene muttered. "Right, you lot, I'm taking Miss Bollykecks off home."

"Home?" she whispered.

"Yeah, home" he murmured softly.

He had never called Alex's flat home before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Conference Call

"I don't believe this!" Alex shouted. "Oh, that bloody man!"

"What've I done this time?" Gene asked, standing in the doorway of his office.

"Not you. Bloody Keats" she muttered. "He's making me go to a conference with him."

"Persistent bastard isn't he" he muttered back, crossing the room to stand behind her. "Why you?"

"I don't know" she whimpered.

Gene put his arms around her, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "It'll be fine, Alex" he murmured.

"Ugh, do you mind" Ray muttered, disgusted.

"Shut up, Ray" they said in unison.

"I'll talk to him and ask if he can change it" Alex said with a hint of resignation in her voice.

"Absolutely not" Keats said bluntly. "It has to be you, Alex."

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else?" Alex pleaded.

He simply shook his head and she walked out, trying to stay calm. She walked through CID to Gene's office.

"He's still making me go" she told him.

"Just be on your guard, sweetheart" he said. "The bastard'll try anything to tear us down."

The weekend of the conference arrived all too soon. On the Friday Alex packed up and Gene drove her to the station. Keats was waiting for them outside, leaning against his car.

"Evening, James" Gene muttered.

"Evening" Keats replied, smiling smugly. "Ready to go, Alex?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes" she said.

"Good. Let's go then."

She turned to Gene. "Bye" she said sadly.

"Bye, Bols" he murmured, pulling her into a hug. "I'll be here waiting when you get back."

She smiled tearfully. "Missing you already" she whispered, kissing him lightly.

Then she turned and got into Keats' car. Gene watched as they drove away. _If anything happens to her_, he thought, _I'll make that bastard wish he'd never been born_.

They were on the road for about 2 hours. It seemed to Alex that they were going incredibly slowly, but she reasoned it was probably down to Gene's reckless driving. She smiled slightly when she thought of all the times they had fought about his speeding.

At last they pulled up outside a small, shabby looking hotel. Alex got out and stretched before retrieving her bag from the boot. They walked inside and the receptionist smiled at them. Keats gave their names.

"Ah, yes" the receptionist said. "You're in Room 5 on the first floor. Enjoy your stay."

Whatever Alex had been assuming about the sleeping arrangements, she was surprised by what she actually found. From Keats' smug expression she could tell whose doing it was.

"If this is some sad attempt to lure me away from Gene" she said in an acid tone, "then you've got another thing coming."

"Me?" Keats feigned shock. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They unpacked and went downstairs for dinner. They engaged in light, polite conversation. It took an extreme effort from Alex not to punch him in the middle of his smug face.

When they went back up to their room, Keats flung himself unceremoniously onto the bed. Alex saw that his eyes followed her around the room. She suspected he might be a little bit drunk.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he lurched off the bed toward her. "Alex" he slurred. "There is a reason why I booked a double room."

He grabbed her and started kissing her. His hands roamed around her body.

She struggled against him, at last managing to free herself and push him away. She slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed.

"Is this about me, or about Gene?" he asked. "You could do so much better than him."

"What, with you? Ha!" she spat. "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on Earth!"

"Oh, come on, Alex" he laughed. "What's he got that I haven't?"

"He's a good, kind, decent man" she shouted back. "You know what we did last night? We stayed up till 2am and he held me in his arms and we kissed and we savoured each moment. Because Gene understands what I need!"

"Oh, for God's sake" Keats muttered. "Well, why don't you just go home, then?"

"Yeah, I will" she hissed, storming out of the room.

Alex snatched up the phone and dialled. Gene picked up after 5 rings. "Hello" he grunted.

"Gene" she gasped, "I need you to come here and take me home."

"What's that bastard done to you?" he growled.

"He kissed me, so I pushed him away" she gabbled. "Then we argued and I walked out."

"It's ok, darling" he breathed, struggling to keep calm. "I'll be with you in the morning. I promise."

"Thank you, Gene" she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

Alex woke in the morning to find Keats staring at her. "Don't look at me like that" she mumbled.

It was only then that she noticed what he looked like. "You look bloody awful" she observed.

"I was pissed" he muttered. "And you were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" she asked. "Nothing too revealing, I hope."

"You said Gene's name a few times. And you asked for your knickers back." He smirked.

She went bright red and flounced into the bathroom to get dressed.

The Quattro squealed into the hotel car park in a cloud of tire smoke. Gene stepped out and strode purposefully toward the building.

"I'm looking for Alexandra Drake. Where is she?" he demanded of the receptionist.

"Room 5. First floor" she blurted out without thinking, looking utterly bewildered.

He took the stairs two at a time and was soon banging on Alex's door.

"Oh good" Keats sighed sarcastically when he opened the door. "The Neanderthal's here."

Gene grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against a wall. "If you ever lay a finger on my Alex again" he hissed "then I'll do much worse than this." And he punched Keats twice in the stomach.

Alex had been watching all this from the bathroom door. When Gene let Keats go, she walked out into the room. "Gene" she breathed.

He turned round. "Hey, you" he smiled. "Come here." He enveloped her in his arms, softly kissing her temple.

"Missed you" she mumbled.

"It's been one night" he chuckled. "Let's go. Give twatface some time to reflect."

He released her and she grabbed her bag from the bed. She took his hand and they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Unbreakable

As Alex stumbled into consciousness the horrible realisation that it was Monday morning hit her. She pushed this unpleasant thought to the back of her mind and concentrated instead on the feeling of Gene's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She slid her fingers between his and sighed contentedly, slipping back into her blissful state.

She felt Gene stir beside her, then the gentle brush of his lips on her neck. She turned to face him and kissed him back. "Morning" she murmured.

He gazed at her. _God. How can she be this gorgeous first thing in the morning?_ he thought.

"What are you thinking?" she mumbled. _He's so beautiful_ she thought.

"Just wondrin' 'ow you can be so gorgeous this early in the morning."

"It's a talent I have" she giggled. "You're not so bad yourself."

And she slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Gene smiled to himself and followed her.

Keats was waiting for them in CID. "Morning, lovebirds" he sneered.

Gene pulled Alex closer to his side. "What d'yer want?" he grunted.

"I just need to speak to your team for a minute" Keats replied. He stood up and walked into the centre of the room. "Today" he announced, "I shall be interviewing each of you in turn. I think we'll start with DS Carling. This way please, Ray."

Gene glared at Keats' back as he left.

Alex put a reassuring hand on Gene's arm. "It'll be ok" she said soothingly. "They're all loyal to you."

Ray huffed back into CID half an hour later and sent Chris to Keats' office. He went into Gene's office to talk about the interview. Alex was in there too, perched on the edge of the desk.

"Utter bollocks, Guv" he muttered. "'e was tryin' t'say you're corrupt."

"S'alright, Ray" Gene grunted.

"'e was sayin' something about Sam n'all" Ray continued. "He was sayin' you killed 'im. Why doesn't he just bloody ask Annie? She'd set him straight."

"Yeah, probably punch 'im fer suggestin' it" Gene said fondly.

Alex smiled. It was nice to hear them reminiscing.

Chris came back with a similar account, as did Shaz. Keats came back to the office when he was finished, his face like thunder.

"I'm closing you down, Hunt" he announced. "Your team are covering for you, so they've left me with no choice."

"You what?" Gene asked menacingly.

"I said I'm closing you down" Keats smirked. "Goodbye, Gene."

"Hang on a second" Alex cut in. "What do you mean 'covering'?"

"They won't tell me the truth" Keats responded.

"You mean they won't tell you what you want to hear" she spat back. "Well, I'll tell you something, you twat! You can try to close us down all you like, we will only get stronger. We are un-bloody-breakable!"

She glared at Keats, her eyes like daggers. He surveyed the faces of the whole team. With a defeated sigh he turned and left the office.

Alex turned to see Gene standing behind her, immense pride evident on his face. She reached out for him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bloody 'ell, Alex" he breathed. "You were amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Only You

There was a party that night in Luigi's. They called it Jimbo's leaving do, but of course he wasn't invited.

Alex sat at the bar and watched the others. Gene gazed at her from across the room, marvelling at the way her dress accentuated her curves. He walked up behind her and placed a hand gently on her hip. "Hey there, beautiful girl" he murmured. "Mind if I have this dance?"

Yazoo started playing and Alex took Gene's hand. "Alright" she said.

He led her away from the bar and took her in a waltz hold. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The whole world seemed to fall away as they swayed together.

Towards the end of the song Alex heard Gene softly whisper "all I needed was the love you gave, all I needed for another day. And all I ever knew, only you."

She started to cry softly, but still loudly enough for Gene to hear. He brought his free hand up to her cheek, brushing away her tears. There was no need for words. Their unspoken love floated in the air around them like a cocoon.

As Yazoo faded away into The Buggles, they stayed right where they were. The rest of the team headed over to them.

"We're all off now, Guv, Ma'am" Chris said.

"Alrigh', Chris" Gene replied. "See you Monday."

Once everyone else had left, Gene brought both his hands up to Alex's face. Slowly, he slid his hands down her body to her waist. "Alexandra Drake" he growled, "I'm arresting you on suspicion of being a very naughty girl."

**That's it now, Ashies. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Do with the implication of the last line what you will..........**

**I just want to say a final thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. Your support means a lot :)**

**So, as Ashes draws to a close and we all turn toward fanfiction for our Gene Genie fix, I can promise you one thing. There's plenty more where this came from!**

**We are Ashes fans. We are brothers. We are un-bloody-breakable! :)**


End file.
